If Today Was Your Last Day
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Depois de conhecer o misterioso Edward Cullen em um dia atípico de sua vida, Bella Swan começa a perceber que a vida pode ser muito mais do que se vive. #ONESHOT #


**Heeeeeeey pessoas! Eu sei que estou em dívida com alguns leitores, principalmente da _Release, _mas essa história pipocou na minha cabeça quando eu estava fazendo almoço e escutando música no meu mp4 e bam! Escrevi. Não deu pra resistir. Essa música é uma de minhas favoritas da banda e pra quem nunca ouviu, aconselho que escutem. (Apesar da letra inteira estar no final da fic) :D**

**Alguns esclarecimentos sobre a fic:**

**# É uma one-shot, um pouco grande, mas ainda uma one-shot. E eu duvido que ela tenha continuação :B**

**# Escrevi meu primeiro lemon e ele está aqui! euheuheueuhhehu Espero que gostem, e os ávidos por lemonadas, não esperem muita coisa. Não tenho experiência com isso. Pelo menos não ainda. *calei***

**# Vou ficar sinceramente agradecida se todas as pessoas que lerem deixarem pelo menos um review pra mim. Isso me empolga de uma forma que vocês nem imaginam *O***

**# A música-tema da fic, é, obviamente, If Today Was Your Last Day, do Nickelback, e pra quem quiser ouvir, tá aqui o link (tirem os espaços antes de dar enter): http: / www . youtube . com / watch ?v = lrXIQQ8PeRs**

**Beijinhos doces, espero que gostem. :***

**

* * *

**

**If Today Was Your Last Day **

**Bella PDV**

Aquela manhã de sábado tinha tudo para ser _normal. _Mas como eu não sou exatamente amiga do destino – ou da sorte – é claro que aconteceriam coisas que eu não estava preparada para lidar. O primeiro sinal que o dia não seria como eu tinha planejado – ou esperado – foi o telefone tocando, me acordando às oito da manhã.

- Alô? – não estava nem aí pra minha voz sonolenta me delatando. Eu vivia uma vida infernal, tinha o _direito_ de dormir até mais tarde no meu dia de folga.

- _Isabella?_ – a voz potente de Jacob Black – meu patrão – ecoou no aparelho. Reprimi meu gemido de insatisfação.

- Olá, Sr Black – falei, formal, esperando inutilmente que ele percebesse que eu não estava a fim de conversa nenhuma.

- _Bom dia. Te acordei?_

- Mais ou menos. Estava apenas cochilando. Algum problema?

- _Sinto muito se te acordei _– meu radar de sarcasmo estava apitando. Jacob Black era egoísta demais para se importar com meu sono – _Não há problema nenhum. Só estava me perguntando se você estaria livre para jantar hoje à noite, já que é sua folga._

_- _Hm – mais uma indireta. Droga.

Jacob Black arrastava a asa – ou melhor, a pelugem toda – pra cima de mim, desde que me candidatara à vaga de gerente de seu restaurante chinês. Eu tinha acabado de me mudar para Nova York, e o restaurante dele era perto de casa, e oferecia um salário que daria para pagar todas as minhas contas, e ainda juntar para – finalmente – começar meu curso profissional de fotografia. Mas ele se aproveitava do fato de que eu era sua _subordinada _(como ele gostava de me chamar) e me convidava pra sair, insistentemente, irritantemente. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes dissera "não" ou inventara uma desculpa qualquer pra me livrar disso.

E pelo que eu via agora, era hora de mais uma negativa mentirosa para fazê-lo largar do meu pé.

- Sinto muito, Sr Black...

- _Já disse pra me chamar de Jacob, Isabella_ – ele insistiu, me cortando.

Respirei fundo e continuei.

- Sinto muito, _Jacob_, mas já tenho compromisso esta noite.

- _Posso saber com quem?_

- Ninguém em especial. Vou reencontrar uns amigos da época que morava em Forks. Vamos sair e jantar juntos.

- _Que coisa boa! – _SARCASMO! SARCASMO! – _Onde vão jantar?_

_- _Ainda não sei. Uma de minhas amigas ficou de me ligar mais tarde para combinar.

- _Por que não vem jantar aqui? Seria ótimo conhecer seus amigos._ – "E ficar de olho em você". Aposto que ele quis dizer isso.

- Eu adoraria comer aí, Jacob, mas a maioria de meus amigos não gosta de comida chinesa. Uma das condições para sair hoje foi que não jantássemos no _China Town._

- _Oh, que pena. Então aproveite seu dia com seus amigos._

- Obrigada, Jacob. Tenho certeza que será um ótimo dia.

- _Perfeito. Vejo você no domingo. Não esqueça que teremos um jantar de negócios importante por aqui. Vou precisar de você pra controlar todos. – _a risada sarcástica dele era quase apavorante.

- Claro, não esquecerei. – ri também, forçando os lábios a se repuxarem.

- _Ah, e Isabella..._

- Sim? – droga, já estava certa que poderia voltar a dormir...

- _Sairemos na sua próxima folga, e não aceito "não" como resposta outra vez._

- Hm, não sei se na próxima folga é o dia ideal...

- _Claro que é. Porque eu quero que seja. Vou lhe chamar para sair de novo em sua próxima folga, e não se atreva a me dizer não ou perderá seu emprego por aqui. Entendeu, Isabella? – _ok, ele agora estava mesmo bancando o Jacob Black Patrão Carrasco que eu conhecia.

Engoli em seco.

- Entendi. – isso não quer dizer que concordava em sair com ele.

- _Ótimo. Tenha um bom dia, Isabella. –_ dizendo isso, ele desligou.

E eu perdi completamente o sono. Quem conseguiria dormir depois de saber que perderia o emprego caso não saísse com o patrão em sua próxima folga?

Não que Jacob não fosse absurdamente bonito – eu até arriscaria dizer um _gostoso_ também – mas não era exatamente o que eu tinha como ideia de "cara ideal". E falando assim, eu realmente pareço uma _menina do interior_, como Angela Weber – minha amiga e vizinha – adora me chamar. Mas o que posso fazer se eu tenho um gosto totalmente diferente?

Jacob é um cara extremamente alto, com mais ou menos dois metros de altura. Ombros e peitorais extremamente largos – e eu aposto que tem um super tanquinho por baixo das camisas sociais que ele usa. Tem a pele muito morena, olhos castanhos quase pretos, e um sorriso branco que faz algumas garçonetes do C_hina Town _babarem completamente ao olhar. Em seus 27 anos, ele já é dono de um restaurante chinês de três estrelas em Nova York. E considerando que o restaurante tem apenas cinco anos de existência, isso é uma boa coisa. Não que eu entenda muito de restaurantes.

Se eu negasse que Jacob é bonito – e até atraente – eu provavelmente morreria torturada por muitas mulheres que conheço – e que não conheço também. Eu também não sou cega para negar isso. Apenas não o acho atraente para mim. E é contra meus princípios sair com um cara possessivo, ciumento, irritado e estressado, que ainda por cima é meu patrão.

Honestamente, desde que entrei ali, Jacob só quer _transar_ comigo. Ele consegue todas as garotas que quer, e eu fui a única que tive coragem de lhe dizer um sonoro "não". Desde então é sua meta me chamar pra sair, e ele tem tentado bravamente me mostrar como ele pode ser sensível – nunca caí no teatro de sensibilidade dele, a propósito. Ele é um péssimo ator – e romântico, se tornando meu par ideal.

Faça-me o favor! Não sou tão inocente assim. Só porque me mudei do nada de uma cidade minúscula e chuvosa do interior de Washington não significa que seja burra. Eu sei que ele só quer me levar pra cama – ou para o balcão da cozinha, como ele _já _especificou – e ter uma boa noite de sexo. E, perdão _Sr Black_, mas não vim para Nova York transar.

Suspirei agoniada. _Como diabos_ eu ia dizer não agora? Com a ameaça explícita de perder meu emprego? Não era o melhor emprego do mundo e eu não pretendia ficar para sempre como gerente daquele restaurante. Eu nem sequer gostava de comida chinesa! Com exceção do frango xadrez e do tal do _yakisoba_ – que na verdade é japonês – eu não gosto de nada por ali. De qualquer forma, eu só trabalhava no _China Town_ para juntar dinheiro para meu curso e pagar meu apartamento de dois quartos em Manhattan. Assim que tivesse juntado o suficiente, eu diria _au revoir _para Jacob Black e seu restaurante três estrelas.

Levantei cansada de pensar, e fui direto para a cozinha, sem me importar em me cobrir com meu robe de seda rosa – presente de minha mãe, quando decidi me mudar para uma "cidade de verdade", como ela dissera. Ainda me lembro da empolgação de Renée quando disse que decidira me mudar de Forks para Nova York. Ela só faltou ter um ataque cardíaco de emoção – e eu não duvidava que fosse possível.

Coloquei o pó de café na cafeteira e passei manteiga de amendoim em duas torradas, colocando-as na torradeira. Fui até a porta do apartamento e peguei o meu exemplar do _The New York Times_ e do _New York Jounal_, meus preferidos por aqui. Também eram os mais caros para se assinar, mas eu gostava de ter sempre o melhor. Voltei para a cozinha minúscula e sentei em um dos bancos do balcão de granito, abrindo um dos jornais na sessão de artes. Pretendia passar o dia em casa, mas depois da ligação de Jacob, eu sentia necessidade de sair. Precisava respirar ar puro e pensar no que eu faria daqui a quinze dias, na minha próxima folga.

A torradeira e a cafeteira apitaram, e eu peguei meu café da manhã. Comi com calma, imaginando o que faria. Um dia no Central Park não ia matar não é? Peguei o telefone e disquei o número de Angela. Eu não ia passar o dia da minha folga remoendo a ameaça de Jacob. Deixaria pra pensar nisso depois.

- _Alô?_ – a voz ofegante de Angela atendeu.

- Ang? To atrapalhando? – eu ri, meio envergonhada que estivesse atrapalhando ela e seu namorado, Ben.

- _Não, sua besta! To correndo na esteira! – _ela gargalhou do outro lado – _O que você faz em pé a essa hora da manhã no seu dia de folga?_

- Jacob me acordou as oito com um telefonema nada legal. Quero sair pra relaxar. Tá livre hoje?

- _Ih, amiga, infelizmente não. Tenho mais dez minutos na esteira e depois vou tomar um banho e vou pra uma reunião no escritório. Só volto às dez da noite, e o Ben vai estar aqui pra matar as saudades..._

- Ah, tudo bem – ri novamente – Deixa pra lá. Eu saio sozinha mesmo.

- _Por que não liga pra alguém do restaurante? Juro que não sei porque nenhuma delas é sua amiga._

- Talvez porque eu seja chefe delas e pegue no pé de todo mundo pra trabalharem direito. E acho que o fato do patrão estar de olho em mim também conta alguma coisa.

- _Ah é, esqueci. – _ela deu outra risadinha – _Jura que você vai sair sozinha?_

- Vou dar uma volta no Central Park. Só pra respirar um pouco.

- _Tudo bem, Swan. Respire e ignore esse cavalão que você chama de patrão. Olha, fiz uma rima!_

_- _Ang, você bebeu alguma coisa hoje? – ri do último comentário dela, como sempre.

- _Só um pouco de RedBull tá bem? Preciso tá disposta nessa reunião. _– ela riu.

Angela era tão satisfeita com seu emprego de secretária de negócios quanto eu com o meu de gerente de restaurante chinês. Eu a entendia completamente.

- Tudo bem, vou deixar você terminar sua esteira. Até, Ang!

- _Até Bella. Vê se não faz nenhuma besteira hoje! – _sarcasmo. Angela adoraria que eu fizesse "besteira" uma vez na vida.

Ri de seu comentário e me despedi dela, terminando meu café em dois minutos. Lavei os pratos rapidamente e deixei secando no escorredor e fui ao banheiro. Tomei um banho relaxante e logo estava vestida com um jeans claro básico e uma blusa de mangas compridas azul. Penteei os cabelos que eu tinha lavado com meu xampu preferido e deixei solto, pra secar naturalmente. Coloquei apenas um batom leve nos lábios e pronto, estava pronta. Peguei minha bolsa com celular, carteira e mais algumas bugigangas que eu adorava levar comigo – entre elas, minha câmera fotográfica profissional, que eu havia ganhado de meu pai Charlie ao sair de Forks. Vesti um casaco caramelo por cima, já que o frio já começava a dar sinais e peguei as chaves do apartamento e saí rumo ao Central Park – que não ficava muito longe.

Andei devagar, aproveitando o barulho infernal do trânsito para me desligar dos meus pensamentos irritantemente altos. Mas logo que me livrei do trânsito, me senti sufocada. _O que eu vou fazer agora? Não posso perder meu emprego! E não quero sair com Jacob para ser abusada sexualmente! –_ esses eram meus pensamentos irritantemente altos. Eu podia estar até exagerando achando que Jacob me forçaria a fazer sexo com ele, mas o que eu sabia? Eu nunca tinha estado dessa forma com ninguém antes, e sinceramente, tinha medo de acontecer da forma _errada_.

Sentei no banquinho vazio mais próximo de mim e fechei os olhos, respirando um pouco rápido, com dificuldade. Me inclinei, colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos, tentando achar uma solução pra isso tudo.

- Moça, você está bem? – uma voz aveludada e musical, _linda demais_, perguntou.

Levantei o rosto apenas um pouco, pra ver o estranho da voz linda sentado ao meu lado. Tive que levantar o tronco inteiro pra olhar direito.

Ele era alto – isso dava pra perceber mesmo com ele estando sentado – e tinha olhos _lindamente_ verdes, como se fossem duas esmeraldas. Seu cabelo era de um tom ruivo diferente, meio bronze, e era milimetricamente bagunçado para todos os lados – o que dava a ele um ar muito, mas _muito_ sexy. Ele tinha a pele pálida, ainda mais do que a minha, mas com um aspecto tão macio que dava uma vontade louca de passear meus dedos por toda sua extensão para testar a maciez. Ele vestia um casaco de couro caramelo, do mesmo tom do meu casaco, com uma blusa preta por baixo, e um jeans azul escuro. Parecia elegante demais, mesmo com a roupa simples. Ele era simplesmente _lindo_.

_Espere só até Angela saber disso._

- Moça? – ele chamou novamente, seu olhar meio divertido, meio preocupado – Você está bem?

Droga, Bella! Deixou ele perceber que você estava secando ele! Agora disfarça o máximo que você puder. Eu não babei, babei?

- O-oi. Desculpe, me distraí. – que desculpa ridícula, Bella – Estou bem, obrigada.

- Você não parece muito bem. Parece meio preocupada – ele observou, arqueando uma sobrancelha perfeita e me encarando mais profundamente do que antes.

_Céus! _Quais eram as chances de eu encontrar com um _deus grego_ justo hoje? Nenhuma, claro. Mas ao que parece, a sorte estava se sentindo particularmente generosa comigo hoje.

- É que... Estou com uns probleminhas mesmo. – Qual é, Bella? Ele é lindo, um deus de todas as formas, mas é um completo ESTRANHO! Você não se abre pra estranhos que conheceu no Central Park, lembra? Mesmo que esse estranho seja lindo de morrer...

- Quer conversar? – ele ajeitou-se no banco, de forma a ficar de frente para os passantes, e acho que para me dar um pouco de espaço. Ele parecia muito gentil.

Psicopatas também são gentis à primeira vista, Bella. Então se contenha.

- Hm...

- Onde está minha educação? – ele balançou a cabeça, rindo consigo mesmo, parecendo envergonhado – É claro que você não vai se abrir para um completo estranho.

Eu sorri, agradecida que ele tivesse chegado a essa conclusão.

- Meu nome é Edward Cullen – ele ofereceu a mão para que eu apertasse.

- Isabella Swan. Mas pode me chamar de Bella. – apertei a mão dele e sorri. Ele tinha a mão inacreditavelmente quente, e eu vou parecer clichê, mas de repente, me senti _segura_ apertando a mão dele.

- Muito prazer, Bella. Seu nome combina com você.

Corei num tom que eu suspeito que tenha sido um rosa p_ink_, e sorri.

- O prazer é meu, Edward. Seu nome também é muito bonito.

- Obrigado. – ele sorriu mais abertamente – Ao que parece, não somos mais dois estranhos completos. Pode se abrir comigo se quiser.

Não pude deixar de rir da ideia dele. Como assim eu acabo de saber o nome dele e ele não é mais um estranho pra mim? Claro que ele era! Mas a lógica dele de repente parecia _irrefutável_ e eu imaginei que ele tinha razão. Afinal, eu não estaria tão _confortável_ com ele se fosse algo que eu devesse evitar, certo?

Ele riu comigo, e eu suspirei, me sentindo bem o suficiente para me encostar no banco onde estava sentada. Vi pelo canto do olho Edward olhar para mim e isso me fez corar de novo. Eu e minha estúpida reação a homens bonitos. Bonitos não. Dizer que ele era bonito era uma afronta. Ele era absurdamente lindo. Lembram quando eu disse que Jacob não era atraente para mim? Pois é. Edward _definitivamente_ o era. Atraente, quero dizer. E sexy. _Muito atraente e sexy._ E de onde vinha esse calor repentino?

- Meu patrão ameaçou tirar meu emprego se eu não sair com ele na minha próxima folga daqui a quinze dias – desabafei num fôlego só, como forma de distração do calor repentino que eu sentia e que não sabia de onde vinha – tudo bem,_ talvez_ eu soubesse.

- Uau – ele disse, arqueando um pouco a sobrancelha – E por que isso?

- Ele tenta sair comigo desde que me candidatei à vaga de gerente no restaurante dele, há uns três anos atrás. Eu sou a única mulher que já teve coragem de lhe dizer um "não" e por isso ele me irrita o tempo todo. Ele nunca me prejudicou no trabalho, mas hoje é minha folga e ele me ligou pedindo pra sair comigo de novo e eu menti dizendo que já tinha compromisso. Ele disse que na minha próxima folga me chamaria para sair de novo, e que se eu dissesse "não" ele iria me demitir. Ele sabe como eu preciso do emprego – dependo dele pra juntar dinheiro pro meu curso e pagar minhas contas – e sabe que essa é a forma mais eficaz de me fazer concordar com algo. Eu só não quero ceder porque sei que ele só está interessado em uma boa noite de sexo, mas eu não quero que isso aconteça.

Tudo bem, Bella. Você realmente _não precisava _ter exagerado na explicação. Olhei para o lado, procurando a expressão de histeria que eu sabia que Edward deveria ter. Afinal, não é todo dia que você se oferece pra ouvir uma louca no parque e ela desabafa toda sua vida na sua frente, não é? Claro que não.

Surpreendi-me ao ver que Edward apenas me olhava com uma sugestão de sorriso nos lábios, os olhos compreensivos e calmos, até um pouco divertidos. Pisquei confusa. Ele não deveria estar correndo pelo parque gritando "_louca_" e apontando para mim a essa altura?

- O que? – perguntei apreensiva.

- Nada. Só estou impressionado na sua confiança em despejar tudo isso pra mim, um completo estranho.

Ri sem graça.

- Eu sou uma louca não é? Oh céus – coloquei a cabeça entre os joelhos novamente – Eu sempre soube! Vou me candidatar a um circo de horrores!

Ouvi sua gargalhada alta e virei-me para ver seu rosto. Ele ficava ainda mais bonito sorrindo – e eu realmente não achava que isso fosse possível.

- Você não é louca, Bella – ok, eu _preciso _comentar que ouvir meu nome saindo de seus lábios perfeitos foi simplesmente incrível – Só acho que você precisava de alguém pra falar tudo isso. E, sinceramente, gostei da sua sinceridade. É difícil achar pessoas assim hoje em dia... Principalmente no meu círculo de amizades.

Sorri sem graça e me endireitei novamente.

- Você me acha sincera?

- Pelo que eu vi, sim – ele sorriu. Eu definitivamente não me cansaria de ver seu sorriso.

O que você está pensando Bella? Provavelmente ele é um ricaço que come em restaurantes _cinco estrelas _e você nunca mais o verá novamente! Então esqueça isso. Como eu fui pensar nisso pra começo de conversa?

- Obrigada. – disse simplesmente.

- Não precisa agradecer – ele riu – Então, você veio para cá para...?

- Vim relaxar. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa pra fazer nesses quinze dias antes de a) sair com meu patrão e ser forçada a fazer sexo com ele ou b) perder meu emprego e todas as minhas chances de sucesso na vida.

Ele riu novamente, e comecei a pensar que antes ele não queria dizer _sincera_ e sim _palhaça_. Não que eu esteja reclamando. A risada dele é fantástica. Faria papel de palhaça o tempo todo se deixasse aquele sorriso lindo no rosto dele.

O que você está pensando Bella? Acorda! Ele provavelmente já tem uma namorada escultural – daquelas que são modelos da _Sports Illustrated_ esperando ele em casa.

- Você trabalha de gerente de que restaurante?

- _China Town_.

- O com três estrelas?

- Esse mesmo.

- Cara, o Black não muda – e ele ri de novo. Ok, perdi a piada dessa vez.

- Você conhece meu patrão?

- Jacob Black? Ele era o cozinheiro da minha avó há um tempo. Até que achou que tinha dinheiro suficiente para criar seu próprio restaurante. Como ele ama comida chinesa, criou o _China Town_. Ele sempre foi mulherengo. Me impressiona que você não tenha se sentido atraída por ele. Ele sempre seduz as mulheres que quer rapidinho.

- Ugh! Aquilo ali não é pra mim, definitivamente. Meu tipo é outro.

- Posso saber qual?

- Branquinhos altos, magros e musculosos no ponto certo, cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes... – isso Bella, continua descrevendo o _Edward_! Dá pra ser mais direta do que isso? Claro que não. Pelo menos não falei nenhuma mentira.

Fiquei vermelha, provavelmente feito um tomate enquanto ele sorria de um jeito torto extremamente tentador. Oh céus, eu quero _beijá-lo_! Eu devo realmente estar ficando louca.

- Bom saber. – ele riu – Quer saber o _meu tipo_ de garota?

- Uhum – concordei, esperando que ele não dissesse _loiras esculturais._

- Eu tenho um _tombo gigantesco_ por garotas pálidas, olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos longos, corpo curvilíneo e cheio _nos lugares certos_. – ok, morri. Ele disse a minha descrição – com exceção do corpo curvilíneo, o meu não é assim. Pelo menos eu acho que não – olhando diretamente para mim.

_Deus, eu quero esse homem pra mim AGORA_!

Ri igual uma retardada enquanto ele me olhava mais profundamente.

- Você tem namorada? – isso Bella, seja só um pouquinho mais discreta.

Ele riu novamente e balançou a cabeça.

- Não e você?

- Também não. Sério que você não tem ninguém? Isso é meio louco, considerando o _quanto _você é gato – AH MEU DEUS, eu vou me jogar de um penhasco. O que _deu _em mim? Foi o café! Aposto que foi o café! Ou então a Angela conheceu uma nova forma de _vudu _e resolveu testar em mim. Preciso avisá-la que deu certo.

Ele riu abertamente.

- Obrigado Bella. Eu não tenho ninguém porque não conheço ninguém interessante o suficiente para me agradar. Ou pelo menos, não _conhecia_ até vir passear hoje e encontrar você. Também fiquei sinceramente impressionado que você não tenha ninguém, sendo tão linda e engraçada.

- Eu sabia que você queria dizer palhaça – não acredito que falei isso em voz alta.

- O que?

- Nada, esquece. Obrigada por dizer que sou linda. Não tenho escutado muito isso ultimamente.

- Sério? Você mora em algum condomínio pra cegos ou algo do tipo?

- Não – ri envergonhada e agradecida ao mesmo tempo – É só que o único cara que está atrás de mim atualmente é o Jacob e eu não acredito muito nos galanteios dele.

- Nem deve. Você estava certa ao dizer que ele só quer uma boa noite de sexo. Jacob sempre foi assim, e duvido muito que tenha mudado.

- Obrigada pelo aviso – eu sorri.

Ele sorriu de volta e eu suspirei. Como eu tinha ficado tão à vontade com ele em tão pouco tempo?

- Então... – comecei.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, me impelindo a continuar.

- Falei bastante de mim. Você já conhece metade da minha vida, agora pode ir desembuchando.

Ele riu.

- Tudo que sei sobre você é que você trabalha para conseguir um curso – que eu ainda não sei de que é – e pagar suas contas. E que você está preocupada com o fato de ser demitida ao dizer ao seu chefe que não vai sair nem transar com ele. Estou certo?

- Certíssimo. Isso já é boa parte da minha vida, pode apostar.

- Você não tem nada além disso?

- Não. Não costumo sair nem fazer nada extravagante.

- Céus, Bella, você precisa viver! Só se tem uma vida pra gastar, sabia?

- Eu sei. Só acho que não tenho tempo pra isso. Muita coisa pra pensar, sabe?

- Entendo seu ponto de vista, mas mesmo assim!

- Você está mudando de assunto! – reclamei. Eu sabia que minha vida era uma droga, ele não precisava reforçar isso.

Ele pareceu analisar minha fala um pouco e depois suspirou.

- O que quer saber sobre mim?

- O que você faz?

- Sou médico recém-formado. Não exerço a profissão.

- Sério? Uau. Por que não?

- Só quis fazer medicina. Não significa que eu queira ser médico.

Pisquei confusa e ele riu.

- Eu sou meio confuso às vezes, não ligue.

- Ok – eu ri – Já que não exerce a medicina, o que você faz?

- Gosto de ajudar minha irmã na loja dela. Ela começou ano passado e está meio apreensiva. Mas está tudo dando certo. Além disso, eu gosto de viajar, passear muito. Eu tinha a ilusão de conhecer cada cidade do planeta antes de morrer quando era criança.

- Isso é meio impossível – eu ri.

- Pois é – ele riu junto – Eu desisti de conhecer todas as cidades do mundo. Me contentei com as mais legais.

- Então você já viajou muito?

- Bastante. Já conheci tudo que queria conhecer. Ou quase. Mas não importa mais – o timbre dele ficou momentaneamente triste e melancólico e me perguntei se eu já tinha intimidade o suficiente para perguntar por que.

- Esqueça isso – ele falou, sorrindo novamente – Você não me disse que curso é esse que você quer fazer.

- Fotografia. Meu maior sonho – suspirei ao lembrar da minha ambição de vida, que muitas vezes eu chegava a imaginar que não realizaria.

- Uau. Nunca conheci uma fotógrafa profissional.

Eu ri e bati levemente no ombro dele.

- Eu sequer comecei! De profissional só tenho minha câmera, mas não sei fazer muita coisa com ela.

- Aposto que sabe.

Olhei para ele incrédula.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Só pelo jeito que você fala – ele sorriu – É como se você tivesse _nascido_ para isso, Bella. É só acreditar em si mesma e ir adiante. O primeiro passo é _sempre_ o mais difícil.

- O que você quer dizer com primeiro passo?

- Você precisa ir atrás desse curso de fotografia. Pelo que eu entendi, você está apenas juntando o dinheiro antes não é?

- É...

- Mas você pode procurar outros meios de começar, Bella. Só quero dizer que você deve agir, e não esperar. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer amanhã.

- Credo, Edward. Falando assim parece que posso morrer atropelada ou eletrocutada...

- Pode acontecer.

- Para com isso! – bati no ombro dele de novo – Ok, já entendi. Preciso mesmo agir.

- Ótimo que tenha chegado a essa conclusão.

- Graças a você – eu ri.

Ele riu junto e logo ele estava puxando conversa de novo. Eu comecei a pensar que talvez – apenas talvez – a sorte estivesse mais do que _um pouco_ generosa comigo. Talvez a Sorte estivesse apaixonada e estivesse tentando me ajudar a sentir o mesmo. E lá vou eu pensar mais besteira.

Edward me contou como sua vida era agitada, entre festas da alta sociedade – eu sabia que ele era ricaço –, viagens de negócios com o pai, viagens de passeio com o irmão mais velho e ajuda nos negócios da irmã. Falei um pouco mais sobre mim também, contando o quanto eu gostava de fotografar todo tipo de coisa, e o quanto me fazia bem. Edward me obrigou a irmos até uma parte mais afastada do parque, onde haviam famílias que gostavam de fazer piqueniques por ali.

- Vamos, quero ver minha fotógrafa preferida em ação – era impressionante que eu já conseguisse chamá-lo de _amigo_. Podia parecer até doentio, mas eu já confiava assustadoramente nele.

- Você só diz isso porque sou a única fotógrafa que você conhece. Ou aspirante a fotógrafa. – ralhei.

- Não discuta comigo, Bella. Ande, tire algumas fotos.

Revirei os olhos diante de sua teimosia. Já tinha dado pra perceber que aquilo era uma característica bem forte dele – ele já tinha me dito que geralmente conseguia tudo que queria por ser muitoinsistente e ir atrás do que queria. Eu disse a ele que isso era teimosia, mas ele insistiu em dizer que era persistência.

Olhei o cenário a minha volta, e de repente me senti completamente à vontade. Eu não estava sozinha ali – Edward estava bem ao meu lado. E eu já o conhecia o suficiente para gostar e confiar nele – era bizarro e assustador, mas eu realmente estava feliz por ter saído de casa hoje.

Peguei a câmera na minha bolsa, ignorando o assovio de aprovação de Edward ao ver o aparelho. Liguei e comecei a focalizar as coisas que queria registrar. Cerca de meia hora depois, estava sentada novamente no banquinho, Edward ao meu lado, olhando todas as fotos que eu tinha tirado – e eu tinha tirado mais de cem, para meu próprio espanto.

Estava esperando o veredito dele sobre minha forma de fotografar – ele disse que seria sincero quanto ao fato de eu ter ou não talento para isso – e eu estava nervosa. Me peguei mexendo na barra de minha blusa uma dúzia de vezes antes que ele terminasse de ver todas as fotos.

- Bella...

- Sim?

- As fotos estão...

- Uma porcaria não é? Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – interrompi, com medo de ouvir ele dizendo isso. Inteligente e culto como ele era, é claro que ele não ia gostar.

Me surpreendi ao ouvir sua gargalhada.

- Não ia dizer isso! Como você é pessimista, mulher!

Olhei pra ele e dei um sorriso amarelo.

- Eu ia dizer que as fotos estão _incríveis. _Já vi muitas fotos do Central Park, inclusive dos mesmos lugares que você tirou, mas você soube captar a imagem de uma forma que ela parece viva! Está incrível. Você _realmente_ nasceu pra isso, Bella. Arrisco dizer que você não precisa de um curso.

- Sério? – eu estava petrificada por suas palavras. Era tudo que eu queria ouvir de alguém, mas sempre tivera medo de mostrar o que eu fotografava as pessoas. Tinha medo que elas não entendessem meu ponto de vista na fotografia ou achassem ruim demais.

- Claro que é sério! Prometi que seria sincero, não prometi?

- Prometeu...

- Então. Este sou eu, Edward Cullen, médico recém-formado que não exerce a profissão – ri de sua denominação – lhe dizendo com toda sinceridade que você _nasceu_ para ser fotógrafa, Bella. E quando estiver famosa, me mande uma foto exclusiva, ok?

Não pude deixar de gargalhar alto de sua observação final. Famosa, eu? Eu mandaria quantas fotos exclusivas ele quisesse, mas fama era uma coisa que eu não esperava, em absoluto.

O celular de Edward começou a tocar antes que eu me recuperasse do choque – e felicidade – que suas palavras me trouxeram, e ele atendeu sem nem olhar o visor.

- Alô?

Um segundo se passou até que houve resposta.

- Não, estou no Central Park com a Bella... É uma amiga que conheci hoje – ele sorriu pra mim – O que? Claro que não... Devia ter me dito antes! ... Ta bem, ta bem, chego já aí.

Ele desligou o telefone e eu sabia que ele precisava ir embora.

- Era minha irmã, Alice.

- Ah. Algum problema?

- Não. É só que eu esqueci que ia ajudá-la com umas coisas na loja, e que depois disso iríamos ter um almoço em família hoje. – ele colocou a mão na cabeça, envergonhado.

- Ah – eu ri levemente – Não se preocupe. Não vou mais ocupar seu tempo, pode ir.

- Sinto muito. Mas eu adoraria conversar mais com você, Bella.

- Eu também... – sem controlar minhas ações, baixei a cabeça, claramente triste que ele estivesse indo embora.

Ele levantou minha cabeça pelo queixo, segurando-a enquanto me encarava profundamente. Não pude deixar de notar o quão _próximos_ nossos lábios estavam...

- Bella, antes de ir, quero que você saiba que eu adorei te conhecer. Você é uma garota incrível, e quero que tenha tudo de melhor aos seus pés. E corra atrás do seu sonho, garota, e não deixe ninguém tirar proveito disso. Não viva sua vida como se você tivesse todo tempo do mundo, porque isso não é verdade. Faça tudo que for preciso para ser feliz, porque você não terá uma segunda chance.

Eu nunca imaginei que fosse agir impulsivamente na minha vida. Mas depois daquela manhã totalmente _atípica_, eu não tinha mais certeza. Edward tinha conquistado meu coração – isso era fato. Com seu sorriso, seus olhos extremamente penetrantes, que viam dentro da minha alma, e principalmente, com suas palavras sinceras e quentes. Ele acabara de dizer que eu precisava fazer todo o possível para ser feliz, e sinceramente, acho que foi isso que fez com que eu fizesse o que fiz a seguir.

Em um segundo, estava olhando os olhos verde-esmeralda de Edward, me encarando como se fosse o _último dia_, com uma intensidade que deveria ser proibida. Meu coração palpitava acelerado, e minha respiração tinha tirado uma momentânea folga de sua obrigação. No outro segundo – assim que Edward terminou de falar – eu estava com os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, pressionando meus lábios nos lábios _macios, quentes _e _receptivos_ dele.

Primeiro, senti a surpresa – quem não ficaria surpreso ao ser agarrado por uma louca que acabou de conhecer? –, mas logo depois, fiquei radiante ao sentir a pressão de seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, me puxando pra mais perto dele, como se ele não me quisesse longe dali nem por mais um segundo. Seus lábios quentes moveram-se em sincronia perfeita com os meus e eu senti todo meu corpo _explodir_ em alegria. Eu _finalmente_ o encontrara. E não acreditava que tivesse demorado tanto.

Sua língua pediu passagem pelos meus lábios, e eu não hesitei em permitir. Assim que minha língua encontrou a dele, senti um formigamento por todo o corpo, como se eu fosse um fio desencapado por onde estivesse passando uma corrente elétrica poderosa. Apertei meus dedos contra os cabelos de sua nuca, puxando-o para mais perto de mim, e ele fez o mesmo com seus braços em minha cintura. Gememos juntos com a sensação de _prazer _que nossas línguas dançando nos davam – e eu pervertidamente imaginei como seria estar na cama com ele.

Eu mal conseguia respirar, mas não sentia necessidade disso. Nossos lábios e línguas se enroscavam com perfeição, como se estivessem _dançando _o mais perfeito balé – ou tango, se você considerar em como aquilo estava nos deixando empolgados. Nosso ritmo era calmo, mas profundo, e alguns segundos – ou minutos – depois, o ritmo diminuiu, até que nossas bocas finalmente se separaram.

Fiquei de olhos fechados por uns dois segundos antes de me dar conta do que tinha feito. Abri os olhos chocada, e fiquei pasma ao perceber que Edward ainda tinha seus olhos fechados, como se estivesse s_aboreando_ um pouco mais daquela sensação maravilhosa. Não demorou para que ele abrisse os olhos, encontrando meus olhos com uma expressão que me parecia... _feliz._

- Edward, eu...

- Shh... – ele disse, colocando o dedo indicador nos meus lábios – Não fale nada. Não estrague esse momento perfeito.

Pisquei, confusa e feliz que ele tivesse gostado tanto quanto eu. Ele arrumou meus cabelos com uma mão, colocando-os para trás.

- Estava com uma vontade _louca_ de te beijar, desde que você despejou toda a verdade sobre seu patrão pra mim.

- Sério?

- Sério – ele riu, corando num tom adorável de rosa – Não me sinto tão à vontade assim com uma garota desde o colegial. E achei que nunca ficaria... Ver você mudou tudo.

- Tudo o que? – sorri, acariciando seu macio cabelo acobreado.

- Eu pensei que nunca ia conseguir encontrar a garota certa, Bella. Aí eu saio e encontro _você_. Sei que isso pode parecer doentio e até clichê, mas é como me sinto.

- Não acho que seja doentio e clichê. A menos que _nós dois_ estejamos doentes.

Ele riu comigo e me deu um selinho que quase se transformou num beijo mais profundo, mas o celular dele tocou novamente.

- Céus! Tinha me esquecido de Alice – ele desligou o celular e me deu outro selinho – Que tal almoçar com a gente?

- Edward! Eu acabei de te conhecer... Não acho que sua família vai me achar muito adequada se eu aparecer por lá, do nada...

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, vou te poupar disso. Até porque Esme pode ser constrangedora quando quer.

- Esme?

- Minha adorável e _curiosa_ mãe. – ele sorriu gentilmente – Mas que tal um jantar hoje? Só comigo?

Mordi o lábio inferior, tentada a aceitar. Meu lado racional me dizia que eu não _deveria_ ter beijado um cara que eu tinha praticamente acabado de conhecer – mesmo que eu tivesse a sensação que o conhecia há décadas – mas eu ignorei totalmente meu lado racional. Estava na hora de fazer uma _besteira. _Estava na hora de fazer algo por mim – algo que eu realmente queria fazer.

- Aceito jantar com você, Edward Cullen.

- Eu me sinto lisonjeado, Isabella Swan – ele riu – Me dá seu telefone. Preciso ir antes que Alice resolva colocar o FBI atrás de mim. Te ligo mais tarde e combino o horário do jantar. Pode ser?

- Claro.

Ele pegou o número do meu celular e o número da minha casa, e eu peguei os dele. Ele prometeu que me ligaria assim que sua irmã parasse de "alugá-lo" – isso antes que ele fosse almoçar com a família, daqui a duas horas. Eu não esperaria muito tempo. Antes de ir, ele me deu mais um beijo – um em que eu vi estrelas – e depois foi embora.

Fiquei igual uma retardada sentada no banco olhando-o enquanto ele sumia de vista, com a sensação de que _nada_ na minha vida seria igual a partir de hoje. Edward mudara totalmente alguns pensamentos meus – assim como roubara _descaradamente_ meu coração. Apenas quando a bola de uma criança me acertou em cheio na cabeça por trás, eu percebi que deveria ir para casa, almoçar, tentar falar com Angela sobre Edward, e depois me preparar pro meu jantar com ele.

Levantei e saí quase correndo do parque, voltando pra casa mais rápido do que viera. Entrei agoniada, e chequei minha dispensa. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de cozinhar, então chequei o congelador. Ótimo. Peguei uma lasanha e coloquei no microondas para esquentar. Sentei no balcão da cozinha e disquei o número do celular de Angela.

- _Oi, você ligou para Angela Weber. No momento estou ocupada e não posso atender, então deixe seu recado._

- Hey Ang, é a Bella! Me liga assim que você tiver um tempinho. Tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te contar! Estou tão feliz que parece que vou explodir. Mas enfim, me liga tá? Urgente! Beijos – desliguei antes do som que anunciava o fim de meu tempo na caixa postal.

Fiquei tão absorta nos meus próprios pensamentos – todos eles envolviam Edward, estou ficando patética. É. _Pateticamente apaixonada_ – que quase não percebi quanto o microondas apitou, avisando que meu almoço estava pronto.

Peguei a lasanha, os talheres, e a lata de coca-cola que tinha na geladeira. Comi devagar, relembrando cada momento da minha manhã _perfeita_ com Edward. Como isso podia ter sido possível? Como em um momento eu estava tão _preocupada_ com meu futuro naquele restaurante ridículo e no outro momento já estava conversando com _ele _– que era um completo estranho – despejando minha vida, e falando como se eu o conhecesse há décadas, e não apenas alguns minutos? Eu tinha duas opções. A primeira delas era a mais racional – considerando minha falta de sorte e tudo o mais – e parecia a mais provável, que era eu estar sonhando ou ficando louca. Mas eu não tinha como ter _inventado_ aqueles beijos, ou aquele abraço que ele me deu – era perfeito demais, _real_ demais, pra ter sido invenção da minha cabeça. Eu não tinha tanta criatividade assim.

A segunda opção era a menos provável, menos racional, mas a que – até agora – estava se tornando cada vez mais verdadeira: minha sorte se sentiu _muito generosa_ comigo hoje, e me colocou no caminho _certo_ do amor dessa vez. Eu sei, eu sei. Como posso amá-lo se o conheci hoje? Não me perguntem. Apenas _sei._ Edward era o cara que eu sempre procurei – desde que completei 15 anos na pacata Forks e comecei a sair e namorar – mas que eu achava que nunca encontraria.

Só percebi que tinha acabado de comer quando levei o garfo à boca e comi ar. Olhei para o prato vazio, rindo comigo mesma ao constatar que eu acabara de aterrissar do _mundo da lua_. É, talvez a segunda opção fosse mesmo a verdadeira – eu estava aparvalhada demais. Levantei e comecei a lavar a pouca louça que eu tinha sujado, remoendo na cabeça possíveis roupas que eu poderia usar hoje à noite. Eu sabia que só escolheria de fato depois que Edward me ligasse dizendo onde iríamos jantar, mas eu gostava de ser _só um pouco_ preparada.

Meu celular, que estava na bancada da cozinha, tocou e eu fechei a torneira, já com a história na ponta da língua para contar a Angela. Mas tive que engolir a história. Não era Angela que ligava, era um número desconhecido.

- Alô? – atendi, esperando que não fosse um psicopata.

- _Bella?_ – a voz musical e perfeita de Edward ecoou. Definitivamente eu escolheria a segunda opção. Não tinha como isso ser mentira _agora._

- Edward! Ligou rápido.

- _É. _– ele riu levemente – _Já terminei tudo aqui com Alice e já estou indo para casa almoçar. Mas também já pensei onde vou te levar... Nosso jantar está de pé, certo?_

- Claro que está! Então, onde vai ser?

- _Gosta de comida italiana?_

- Amo. Uma das minhas favoritas.

- _Ótimo. Vou te levar num restaurante italiano. Não vou dizer qual é, será uma surpresa – _eu podia sentir o sorriso em sua voz. Pelo pouco que ele me conhecia, ele já sabia que eu não gostava muito de surpresas.

- Edward, você sabe que não gosto de surpresas...

- _Eu sei _– ele riu – _Mas você vai gostar dessa, te prometo. _

- Vou confiar em você. Droga, o que você fez comigo? Não consigo acreditar que já confio em você.

- _Eu te pergunto a mesma coisa. Não só confio em você, como também..._

- Como também? – por que ele não podia dizer "_como também acho que estou apaixonado por você_"? Assim eu poderia me declarar também e tudo ficaria mais fácil.

- _Deixe pra lá Bella. Me diga... Onde você mora? – _ele deu uma pequena risada no final.

- Hm... Moro perto do Central Park, não é difícil achar – dei meu endereço completo para ele, que disse saber exatamente qual era o meu prédio.

- _Passo na sua casa às 19h, tudo bem?_

- Claro. Vou esperar ansiosa...

- _Eu também, Bella. Eu também. Preciso ir, te vejo à noite._

_- _Até a noite, Edward. Bom almoço.

- _Até. Obrigado _– ele riu – _Até mais, Bella._

Desligamos juntos e eu fiquei completamente eufórica. Eu _não_ estava sonhando e eu _vou_ ter um encontro com o cara mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida! Cara esse por quem eu _já_ estou apaixonada – não adianta nem negar, só vai me dar dor de cabeça essa história de "estou-ou-não-apaixonada-por-ele". Eu estou e pronto! Não tem outra explicação pro meu coração acelerado só de falar com ele pelo telefone. Ou meus lábios formigando ainda com a sensação _maravilhosa_ de seus lábios se movendo em sincronia com os meus. Ou ainda, a forma como eu quero conhecer cada aspecto dele, do mais sujo ao mais perfeito – e continuar com ele, mesmo assim. Céus! Por que eu demorei tanto para conhecê-lo?

O celular novamente me tirou de meus devaneios. Olhei o visor e rebobinei toda a história.

- Oi Ang!

- _Hey Bella! __Então, tive uma folguinha pro almoço, e já que ainda tenho mais meia hora até que a reunião recomece... Pode desembuchar. Já sei que é coisa boa só pelo tom da sua voz!_

_- _E como é boa, Ang! Você vai ficar totalmente pasma.

- _Então me conte logo! Estou de TPM, meus hormônios estão super altos, preciso de emoções!_

Gargalhei alto de sua impaciência e comecei meu relato – com detalhes – da minha manhã. Ela não acreditou, a princípio, que eu pudesse _mesmo_ ter conhecido um cara tão lindo, mas assim que eu disse seu nome, ela acreditou – e ficou chocada. Quando perguntei o motivo, ela me deixou chocada também.

- _Edward Cullen é o filho do meio de Carlisle Cullen, um dos empresários mais importantes por aqui, Bella! Eu já o vi algumas vezes, ele é simplesmente lindo de morrer! Ainda não acredito que você falou com ele!_

- Não só falei, Ang...

- _O que quer dizer?_

- Vai me deixar contar o resto da história?

- _Desembucha, Swan!_

Ri novamente, e contei-lhe tudo: como eu tinha me sentido confortável com Edward, como eu e ele nos tornamos _amigos _em menos de duas horas de conversa. Como ele tinha elogiado meu trabalho como fotógrafa amadora, com as fotos do Central Park. Contei até os pormenores que tínhamos conversado – deixando-a chocada quando disse que tinha contado a Edward sobre minha infância e que ele fizera o mesmo. Contei também como eu tive vontade de beijá-lo o tempo todo e Angela disse que isso era normal. Aí eu contei como minha vontade de beijá-lo vinha acompanhada de uma vontade enorme de fazê-lo sorrir, se divertir, de fazê-lo _feliz_ independente do que estivesse acontecendo. Angela riu.

- _Parece que finalmente você encontrou seu príncipe, menina do interior..._

- É, eu acho que sim – ri abobalhada, enquanto continuava minha história.

Quando contei sobre o beijo, Angela ficou eufórica. Primeiro ela ficou empolgada e depois me chamou de louca, dizendo que eu não deveria ter feito isso, já que ele não tinha demonstrado tanto interesse assim em mim. Mas quando ela se acalmou o suficiente para que eu dissesse que ele gostou do beijo, e que queria me beijar tanto quanto eu quis, ela ficou mais eufórica ainda. Tive medo que ela entrasse em problemas com seu chefe ou algo assim, do tanto que ela gritou no meu ouvido. Contar tudo a Angela fazia tudo isso mais real, e meu coração batia cada vez mais rápido – ansioso pelo encontro iminente que estava por vir.

- _Então ele te convidou para jantar hoje a noite e você disse sim. Ok. Mas ele já ligou?_

_- _Já. Um pouco antes de você. Disse que vai me levar pra jantar num restaurante italiano, mas disse que é surpresa. Aposto que ele disse isso só pra me irritar, ele sabe que não gosto de surpresas.

- _Ele já sabe tanto assim, Bella?_

- Já. E a maior parte ele mesmo adivinhou.

- _Eu sempre desconfiei que Edward era um cara incrível. Mas como nunca conversei com ele, não tinha como saber. Bella, estou feliz por você! Finalmente um cara decente apareceu! E quem sabe agora o Jacob te deixa em paz?_

- É isso que eu espero, Ang.

- _Certo, certo. Agora vamos a coisas mais urgentes. Já decidiu o que vai vestir?_

E disso passamos a conversa de toda melhor-amiga sobre o que vestir no primeiro encontro. Angela me obrigou a falar com ela na frente do guarda-roupa, enquanto ela ia andando para o local da reunião, que recomeçaria logo. Passei todos os cabides enquanto descrevia minhas roupas para ela, até que chegamos a um consenso sobre o que eu deveria usar. Nada discreto, mas também nada chamativo. Angela disse que era importante que eu fosse _sensual_, mesmo que isso não passasse de um jantar. Quando eu disse que não havia necessidade, ela me convenceu dizendo que era "para mantê-lo interessado". Revirei os olhos, mas o vestido que ela tinha aprovado, eu também tinha. Era perfeito para ocasião, e de repente me vi ansiosa para vesti-lo.

Me despedi de Angela quando ela disse que a reunião já ia recomeçar, e ela me prometeu que ligaria amanhã de manhã, para saber de tudo. Deixei o celular em cima da mesa enquanto resolvia como ia passar a tarde. Já passava das 14h, e se eu queria estar bonita e pronta às 19h, era melhor começar a trabalhar.

Coloquei uma hidratação no cabelo, e arrumei meu quarto que estava bagunçado desde que eu acordara. Depois cuidei de minha manicure e pedicure, e tirei a hidratação. Fiz uma esfoliação no rosto – o salão de beleza completo eu tinha na minha casa. Não tinha necessidade de gastar com isso.

Às 18h, fui tomar meu banho relaxante na banheira. Devo ter demorado um pouco mais do que o normal, mas logo já estava vestida. Era meu vestido favorito. De cetim, numa cor azul que lembrava o mar, tomara-que-caia, com um zíper atrás. A barra era apenas um pouco acima dos joelhos, e ele tinha um decote meio redondo em cima, o suficiente para não ficar reto demais. Calcei um salto alto, uma sandália simples prateada. Deixei o cabelo solto e pus os brincos que tinha ganhado de Angela de aniversário – pareciam duas safiras, e combinavam perfeitamente com o vestido. Dei uma rápida olhada no relógio e quase levo uma queda com o susto. Faltavam apenas dez minutos, eu ainda não estava maquiada e Edward era _muito pontual_ – ou pelo menos, era o que ele tinha me dito.

Me apressei e corri para a penteadeira do meu quarto, tentando me maquiar rápido e sem borrar nada. Fiquei sinceramente feliz quando consegui. Eu estava definitivamente pronta. A campainha do meu apartamento tocou e eu corri pelo quarto, pegando minha bolsa-carteira preta e jogando dentro dela meu celular, minha carteira, meu estojo de maquiagem portátil e as chaves de casa. Corri para a porta da frente e abri, parando de respirar quando o vi.

Ele estava simplesmente divino na calça social preta, blusa verde escura de mangas compridas e casaco _Armani_ preto por cima. Ele tinha o cabelo desarrumado, milimetricamente, mas eu já sabia que essa era uma característica dele. Seus lábios estavam curvados ligeiramente para cima, num sorriso torto que tirou meu fôlego. Encontrei seus olhos me analisando, assim como eu fizera com ele – e a intensidade de suas íris, agora verde-escuras, me deixou mole feito gelatina.

- Boa noite. – ele disse, sua voz clara e ansiosa.

- Boa noite.

- Você está linda, Bella.

- Eu digo o mesmo de você.

Ele sorriu e estendeu o braço para mim. Enrosquei-me nele – feliz por fazer isso – e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Logo estávamos no seu Volvo prateado, que eu achei totalmente a cara dele, com ele dirigindo numa velocidade um pouco alta, mas eu confiava nele.

Qual foi minha surpresa quando me vi diante do restaurante _La Bella Italia_, o restaurante italiano cinco estrelas mais chique de Nova York. Sorri feito uma boba – agradecendo aos céus que eu tivesse escolhido um vestido apropriado – enquanto Edward dava a volta para abrir a porta para mim.

- De que século você veio? – zombei dele, para tentar disfarçar meu rubor pelo gesto.

- Do mesmo que o seu – ele rebateu – Só fui educado assim.

- A Sra Esme Cullen sabe criar seus filhos...

Ele gargalhou.

Entramos no restaurante e ele disse seu nome ao gerente, que nos indicou nossa mesa reservada. Como ele já tinha conseguido reserva? Quando perguntei, ele apenas disse que sua família era "influente". É, com o sobrenome que ele tinha, pelo que Angela me dissera, eles realmente eram bem influentes. Não que eu me incomodasse com isso. Edward só sentou depois de puxar a cadeira para mim, e ele me olhava com seus olhos brilhantes, e eu via tanto carinho ali que não podia deixar de suspirar.

O jantar foi o mais perfeito possível – Edward sabia como me agradar. Ele escolheu nosso prato, que estava divino, e a conversa foi tão perfeita quanto tinha sido durante a manhã. Novamente, conversamos sobre _tudo_, as coisas boas e ruins de nossas vidas, e em como tínhamos chegado até onde estávamos. Contei-lhe mais sobre Renée e Charlie – deixando-o perceber o quanto meus pais eram importantes para mim, mesmo separados. Ele me contou de Carlisle e Esme – seus pais, que pareciam ser extremamente importantes para ele. Quando perguntei, ele confirmou. Ele me contou mais sobre Alice e Emmett – sua irmã caçula designer e seu irmão mais velho que era _personal trainer_. Ri horrores com suas histórias adolescentes com Emmett, e já me sentia a melhor amiga de Alice mesmo sem conhecê-la. O _que _essa família tinha? Contei sobre meus melhores amigos – os que tinham ficado em Forks, Jessica, Mike, Lauren e Tyler. E os que eu tinha feito em Nova York – Angela, o namorado dela, Ben, e Seth, um garçom do _China Town_ que era simplesmente adorável. Acrescentei seu nome na lista e ele riu, mas logo pareceu não ter gostado muito.

- Estou indo rápido demais com essa coisa de amizade não é?

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Não é isso. É só que... – ele hesitou, mas suspirou, e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos – É só que não acho que seja o _suficiente_ ser apenas seu amigo, Bella.

Olhei para ele, confusa.

- Eu quero _mais _do que isso, Bella. – ele chegou mais perto de mim, e agora me olhava com tanta intensidade que senti o ar faltar, novamente – Eu nunca pensei que fosse agir tão impulsivamente, mesmo com minha natureza _teimosa_, como você mesma disse. Mas cansei de esperar tanto para fazer o que quero fazer. _Não há tempo_ para isso, e eu preciso dizer, Bella, que você fez com que eu me sentisse vivo novamente, como há muito tempo eu não me sentia. Nada me dava prazer mais, nem ajudar minha irmã, nem jogar basquete com meu irmão, ou ajudar meus pais. Nem tocar piano eu conseguia mais! Não tocava uma música sequer há mais de um ano. E adivinha o que eu fiz hoje depois do almoço? Passei horas tocando piano, com um prazer indescritível enquanto me lembrava de _você_. Bella, ser seu amigo não é suficiente pra mim. Sei que te conheço há menos de um dia, mas não me importo. O destino está sendo _bom demais_ pra mim nesse momento e eu não quero desperdiçar _nem um segundo_ que eu tenho com você.

Não consegui segurar as lágrimas que vieram com suas palavras. Era tudo que eu queria ouvir. Ali não estavam as palavras _exatas_, mas eu sabia que Edward me queria tanto quanto eu própria o queria. Era insano, era doentio – era até clichê – mas era o que _nós dois_ estávamos sentindo. E eu também tinha cansado de esperar pra ver no que ia dar. Ser apenas _amiga _de Edward também não era suficiente para mim.

- Ei, por que está chorando? Eu... Falei alguma coisa errada? Bella, desculpe se fui rápido demais, é só que...

- Não, Edward – eu disse, sorrindo para que ele visse que eu não estava _triste_ – Você não foi rápido demais. Pra falar a verdade, você está em perfeita sincronia comigo. Eu me sinto _exatamente da mesma forma_.

Ele olhou para mim, penetrando minha alma com aqueles olhos tão profundos, e deu um sorriso torto magnífico. Não deixei que ele falasse nem mais uma palavra e encerrei a distância entre nós, novamente enroscando meus braços em seu pescoço enquanto o beijava. Dessa vez, não senti sua surpresa – ele queria isso tanto quanto eu. Ele colocou as mãos no meu rosto enquanto gemíamos com a sensação _maravilhosa_ do balé que nossas línguas e lábios dançavam. Até que senti algo incômodo e reparei que estava quase derrubando a taça de vinho de Edward. Separamos-nos bruscamente, ambos percebendo – pela primeira vez desde que o beijo começara – _onde_ estávamos, e ambos rindo da sincronia _perfeita_ que existia entre nós. Não _havia_ outra explicação. Aquilo _tinha _de ser amor. Puro e simples.

- Que tal a gente sair daqui? – ele disse, sorrindo pra mim.

- Aceito a oferta.

Ele sorriu mais abertamente e chamou o garçom, que veio com a conta que ele fez questão de pagar – mesmo quando insisti que queria dividir. Ele apenas murmurou um "deixe de bobagem, Bella, eu te convidei" e pagou sem cerimônia nenhuma. Em menos de dez minutos, já estávamos de volta no carro, voltando para minha casa. Eu me sentia estranhamente nervosa.

- O que houve?

- Nada... Só estou... Meio nervosa – admiti, rindo.

- Nervosa por quê? – ele riu.

- Não faço ideia.

Ele decidiu que seria melhor que eu relaxasse e começou a conversar coisas banais com seu gosto por música clássica. Eu o surpreendi quando disse que também gostava de música clássica – assim como nós dois também gostávamos de literatura, os clássicos sendo nossos preferidos. Em apenas um dia de conversa, eu tinha descoberto meu melhor amigo – gostos comuns, parecidos demais, e ao mesmo tempo, opostos demais – e o _homem da minha vida_. Ele só precisava saber dessa última parte.

Chegamos rápido no meu apartamento e eu o convidei para entrar. Não queria de jeito nenhum me despedir dele agora. Não importava o _que_ ele era para mim, amigo, namorado ou ficante – não interessava. O que era realmente importante era que eu precisava dele comigo. Não ia me despedir agora.

Ele aceitou meu convite, depois de confessar que também não queria se despedir de mim tão rápido. Entramos e ficamos sentados na sala, conversando. Ele percebeu que meus pés doíam do salto, e os colocou em seu colo – enquanto ele mesmo se livrava dos saltos e massageava meus pés. Não percebi quando parei de falar e fechei os olhos – tão boa sua massagem estava. Apenas quando senti seus lábios – eu os conhecia o suficiente para reconhecer – nos meus pés, abri os olhos.

- Você é tão incrivelmente macia – ele ronronou, ainda beijando meus pés.

Não pude deixar de sorrir. Ele olhou para mim, e seu sorriso aumentou. Ele agora beijava minhas pernas, e continuava subindo. O calor que eu sentira de manhã voltou – e agora, eu definitivamente sabia de onde ele vinha. Edward deitou em cima de mim no sofá, agora beijando meus braços, o começo do meu colo exposto pelo decote discreto do vestido. Quando ele passou para o pescoço, eu já estava de olhos fechados, com os braços ao redor dele, segurando seus cabelos com mais força do que era realmente necessário. Ele distribuiu beijos lânguidos e demorados pelo meu pescoço, me deixando à beira da loucura. Como se não tivesse me enlouquecido o suficiente, ele passou a distribuir beijos no lóbulo de minha orelha direita, intercalando com pequenas mordidinhas. Não consegui controlar meu gemido e senti seu corpo tremendo com o riso sutil. Ele parou de torturar minha orelha e eu abri os olhos no exato momento em que ele olhava pra mim.

- Você quer me enlouquecer, não é? – perguntei.

- Só estou dando o troco. Você me enlouquece o _tempo todo, _Bella – ele respondeu, não me dando tempo para resposta e _atacando_ meus lábios com vigor.

O beijo não começou calmo como os anteriores. Este era cheio de paixão e desejo, me deixou arfando nos primeiros segundos. Edward segurava minha cintura, e nossos corpos estavam posicionados um contra o outro de uma maneira extremamente _tentadora_. Minhas mãos estavam fechadas ao redor de sua nuca, apertando seus cabelos macios. Quando meu corpo ondulou contra o dele – num movimento tão involuntário quanto automático – nós dois gememos com o atrito, e eu percebi o incrível volume que já estava se formando ali. Eu definitivamente não ia aguentar.

- Bella, você quer? – Edward interrompeu o beijo e me olhou com tanto desejo, que seus olhos estavam escuros – Eu sinceramente não estou dando a mínima para o tempo que nos conhecemos. Eu só sei que eu _quero _você. _Agora. _Por quanto tempo você me quiser. Mas eu sei que é sua primeira vez, não quero forçar você a nada.

- Cala a boca, Edward. – eu sorri quando ele ficou confuso – Você não está me forçando a nada. Eu também _quero_ você. _Agora_.

- Tem certeza?

- Nada me fará mais feliz nesse momento.

Ele sorriu e saiu de cima de mim, e ficando em pé, eu pude perceber que o volume que eu tinha sentido era _mesmo_ incrível. Ele me olhou mordendo o lábio inferior e me perguntei o que ele estava esperando.

- Não vou fazer amor com você no sofá, Bella. – ele riu, certamente adivinhando minha expressão.

"Fazer amor"... Será que ele já se sentia da mesma forma que eu? Sorri enquanto me levantava e o puxava pela mão. Mas assim que chegamos à porta do meu quarto, ele me parou e me levantou no colo.

- Ei!

- Qual é, só quero fazer isso direito. – ele sorriu, enquanto entrava no meu quarto.

Ele me colocou gentilmente em cima da cama e tirou seus sapatos e meias, subindo novamente em cima de mim. Eu me sentia agitada e ansiosa – e com um calor no meio das pernas que não passava de jeito nenhum.

Edward recomeçou sua sessão de tortura com beijos por todo o meu corpo, e eu arfei quando ele achou o zíper do meu vestido e o baixou, beijando meus ombros enquanto eu erguia o tronco para que ele pudesse se livrar da peça de cetim. Eu corei por ficar apenas de sutiã e calcinha na frente dele, mas ele sorriu de uma forma tão gentil que meu constrangimento passou rapidamente. Ele ficou de joelhos na cama, e eu me apressei em fazer o mesmo.

- O que foi? – perguntei apreensiva.

- Nada Bella – ele riu – Só estou te admirando.

Ele colocou meus cabelos para trás e começou a distribuir mais beijos no meu pescoço. Eu aproveitei para desabotoar sua camisa. Tive um pouco de dificuldade nos últimos botões – eles estavam próximos demais daquele volume incrível. Ele apenas riu e colocou os braços para trás enquanto eu o livrava de sua camisa. Empurrei-o pelos ombros para ver seu peitoral – que me deixou arfando. Musculoso na medida certa, com as curvas perfeitas e as linhas de uma barriga bem definida que me levariam à perdição. Ele sorriu ao me ver admirando-o.

- Gosta do que vê?

- Uhum... E tenho a impressão que vou gostar ainda mais...

Ele sorriu mais abertamente e eu movi minhas mãos para o botão de sua calça, tomando um cuidado um pouco excessivo para não encostar _nele._ Baixei a calça e Edward rapidamente saiu da cama, tirou a peça e voltou, agora apenas com uma cueca boxer preta que exibia um volume maravilhoso ali dentro. Não que eu entenda muito disso, mas que era incrível, era. O calor no meio das minhas pernas se intensificou.

Edward me deitou de volta na cama e começou a me beijar – finalmente na boca, dessa vez. Nossos corpos ondulavam um contra o outro – e eu gemia involuntariamente sempre que sentia seu volume encostando no meu ponto mais sensível. Suas mãos começaram a percorrer meu corpo – assim como as minhas estavam percorrendo o dele, assegurando que sua pele era tão macia quanto eu pensava – e logo foram parar no fecho frontal do meu sutiã. Ele o abriu sem dificuldade e logo eu sentia o seu peitoral de encontro com meus seios, que já tinham os mamilos duros de excitação.

- Céus, Bella... – Edward gemeu, enquanto afastava-se de mim o suficiente para ver meus seios. Ele sorriu quando os viu e mergulhou de boca no seio esquerdo.

Gemi ao sentir sua boca em contato com o mamilo excitado – mesmo sempre tendo a ideia de que isso era nojento, mas eu não tinha conhecido a boca de Edward ainda. Ele não deixou o outro seio desamparado, sua mão logo foi para lá, massageando enquanto ele dava aquela perfeita _atenção especial_ para o seio esquerdo. Não demorou e ele inverteu a posição, chupando, beijando e lambendo meu seio direito enquanto massageava o esquerdo com a mão. Eu não conseguia parar de gemer. Suas carícias nos meus seios aliados ao seu membro que me tocava estavam me deixando louca. Antes que eu percebesse, já estava libertando-o da cueca, abaixando o tecido preto pelas pernas de Edward.

Foi só aí que ele parou as carícias e levantou o suficiente para se livrar da peça. Corei num tom provavelmente mais próximo ao roxo do que ao vermelho quando vi seu membro em pé, excitado e latejante. A cabecinha rosada parecia estar piscando para mim e eu comecei a respirar mais rápido. Edward sorriu pra mim e me surpreendeu puxando minha calcinha – já úmida e quente. Ele balançou a cabeça ao ver a calcinha molhada e me olhou, seus olhos brilhando em pura luxúria.

- Você, _definitivamente_, quer me enlouquecer – ele disse, sorrindo e cobrindo seu corpo novamente com o meu – Você é _perfeita_, Bella.

- Obrigada – eu sorri – Você também...

Arfei quando senti seu dedo tocando minha intimidade, e ele sorriu pra mim.

- Pronta pra mim... – ele voltou a me beijar na boca, enquanto eu sentia seu membro se posicionando na minha entrada.

Ele finalmente encontrou a posição que queria, e eu já sentia a cabecinha do seu membro em contato com minha entrada extremamente úmida e necessitada por ele. Edward, porém, não se movimentou como eu pensei que faria. Ao invés disso, ele levantou o rosto para me olhar.

- Bella...

- Sim?

- Sei que vai parecer loucura, mas eu realmente preciso dizer isso antes...

Fiquei calada, esperando que ele dissesse o que queria para que pudéssemos continuar. Ele me surpreendeu, mais uma vez, aproximando mais o seu rosto do meu, nos deixando tão próximos que apenas milímetros nos separavam.

- _Eu te amo_.

Olhar nos olhos dele – que estavam faiscando, de desejo e _amor_ – enquanto ele dizia as palavras que eu passei a noite querendo ouvir, foi a sensação mais perfeita que eu já tinha experimentado. Ou pelo menos eu pensava nisso. Edward não me deu chance para responder.

Assim que ele proferiu as palavras, ele _deslizou_ para dentro de mim, e eu apenas senti um leve incômodo quando ele rompeu minha barreira, mas não demorou para que o prazer tomasse seu lugar. Vi seu rosto de retorcer de prazer ao entrar em mim, e eu sabia que estava do mesmo jeito. Ele parou ao colocar tudo, e eu podia sentir minha intimidade latejando ao redor do membro dele. Provavelmente ele estava esperando com que eu me acostumasse com ele ali dentro, mas o nosso encaixe era tão perfeito que eu não precisava me acostumar. Ele tinha sido _feito_ para mim.

Movi meu quadril contra ele, que gemeu e começou a se movimentar dentro de mim, num vai-e-vem lento e profundo, que me fez gemer tão logo ele começou. Seu ritmo era calmo e gentil e minhas mãos o abraçaram novamente, enquanto ele colocava uma das mãos no meu rosto e voltava a me beijar, sua língua ao redor da minha tão ansiosa que me deixou tonta. Ele começou a aumentar o ritmo, e o barulho molhado de nossa fricção já enchia o quarto.

- Oh, céus, Bella... Como você é _apertada..._

- E i-isso é... bom? – perguntei, entre meus próprios gemidos.

- Deus... isso é _perfeito_, Bella. Parece... que você... foi feita pra mim... – ele arfou.

- Talvez porque eu tenha sido... feita pra você...

Ele me olhou, enquanto inconscientemente diminuía o ritmo. Ele já tinha dito. Agora era minha vez.

- _Eu te amo_, Edward.

Ele sorriu ao mesmo tempo que parecia ter se dado conta que ainda estava dentro de mim.

- Oh meu Deus, Bella... – ele gemeu, enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço enquanto aumentava o ritmo, indo ainda mais rápido do que ele estava antes.

- Edward... – gemi, sentindo a fricção entre nossos corpos cada vez mais urgentes – Isso, Edward... Mais... Rápido...

Ele atendeu meu pedido, e logo o ritmo ficou tão rápido que eu não conseguia mais falar. Ele tampouco. O som de nossos corpos se chocando só podia ser abafado pelo som de nossos gemidos – e alguns gritos – de prazer. Eu já sentia meu corpo todo tremendo, e mesmo sem nunca antes ter experimentado, sabia que estava chegando ao meu êxtase. Senti o corpo de Edward tremer em cima de mim e ele ergueu o rosto para me beijar.

Nossos gemidos ficaram abafados, até que a sensação era tão prazerosa que só o que conseguíamos fazer era nos movimentar um contra o outro, buscando o alívio de que tanto necessitávamos.

- Eu... te... amo... – Edward gemeu, ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo se tremeu em espasmos, e eu senti seu líquido me invadindo.

Isso foi o estopim para que eu própria chegasse ao meu clímax.

- Eu... também... te... amo... – consegui, por um milagre, responder, enquanto meu corpo tremia, imitando o de Edward, e a sensação de torpor e êxtase do orgasmo me inundava.

Edward só parou de se movimentar contra mim quando o meu orgasmo acabou. Ele desabou sobre o meu corpo, nós dois suados e _saciados_. Ele respirava ofegante, nossa respiração sincronizada e cansada. Ele ergueu o corpo depois de alguns segundos, saindo de dentro de mim e rolando para o lado, me puxando para deitar no peito dele.

Ainda esperamos nossa respiração normalizar-se por alguns minutos, e quando finalmente estava tudo calmo e silencioso novamente, senti Edward beijar minha testa, docemente.

- Eu te amo.

Ri igual uma boba.

- Eu te amo – levantei o rosto, encostando o queixo no seu peito, de forma que pude encarar seus olhos brilhantes.

- Não acha isso loucura?

- Não – respondi – Rápido talvez, mas não uma loucura.

- Ninguém disse que o amor tem que chegar lentamente... – ele disse, sorrindo enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo meu atrás da orelha.

- Exato – sorri.

Ele me deu outro beijo na testa e me olhou de novo.

- Posso dormir aqui? – ele mordeu o lábio assim que fez a pergunta.

- Não acredito que você estava cogitando a hipótese de ir embora!

Ele gargalhou e eu aproveitei para subir em cima dele. Ele parou de rir quando viu nossos rostos tão próximos, e eu o beijei levemente.

- Acho que vou te prender aqui... – sussurrei – Assim você nunca irá embora.

- Está bom pra mim. – ele sorriu – _Coloque os grilhões, sou seu prisioneiro*_. – ele disse, enquanto seus braços faziam uma prisão em torno de minha cintura, nos deixando ainda mais grudados.

Encostei minha testa na sua.

- Posso ser uma carrasca muito má, Edward...

Ele riu.

- Não me importo de ser castigado por você...

Ri com ele, e nossos corpos se atritaram novamente, de tal forma que a conversa acabou em pouco tempo, dando lugar aos sussurros e _gemidos_ que novamente encheram o quarto.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes fizemos amor naquela noite. Era, sem dúvida nenhuma, o melhor dia da minha vida. Quando _finalmente_ nos sentimos tão cansados que eu tinha certeza que passaria o dia inteiro dolorida, ele me puxou para o seu lado, fazendo com que eu deitasse a cabeça no seu peito. Ele me abraçou com ternura e começou a cantarolar – ele disse que era uma melodia que ele compusera para mim durante a tarde ao piano – e eu logo adormeci, com um sorriso muito idiota no rosto.

Acordei no outro dia com uma sensação de felicidade que eu não podia conter. Abri os olhos sorrindo, mas não senti os braços de Edward ao meu redor – como eles certamente estavam quando eu dormi. Olhei com atenção, esperando ver algum sinal de que ele ainda estava ali, e me deparei com um bilhete em cima da minha cômoda. Peguei o bilhete e sentei na cama, usando o lençol para cobrir meus seios.

_Bella,_

_Você foi perfeita. Nunca tive uma noite – e um dia – tão incrível em toda minha vida. _

_Posso afirmar com total sinceridade que você é a pessoa que eu tanto procurei, não tenha dúvida disso... Mas circunstâncias que eu não sou capaz de controlar me deixam em dívida com você. Não posso ser seu para sempre, minha Bella... Infelizmente. Preciso sair de sua vida antes que ela fique bagunçada demais por minha causa – e depois eu não poderei consertar nada disso. Portanto, que o nosso relacionamento seja perfeito – em suas 24 horas perfeitas._

_Por favor, prometa pra mim que vai deixar esse emprego ridículo no restaurante do Black e vai seguir seu sonho. Seria um desperdício o mundo não ver suas fotografias. E, por mim, prometa que será feliz. Porque é tudo que eu quero nessa vida, Bella: que você seja imensamente feliz._

_Eu te amo, muito. Não duvide disso nem por um segundo. _

_Queria muito poder estar aí com você, o resto dos nossos dias, para assegurar-lhe que nada no mundo importa mais pra mim do que você agora. Mas isso não será possível._

_Por isso, fique com essa certeza:_

_Eu amo você, Isabella Swan. Para toda a eternidade._

_Seu Edward._

Eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Edward não pensava que ia se livrar de mim só com aquele bilhete, pensava? Eu estava agindo como ele me dissera para agir – correndo atrás do que eu queria, para ser feliz e aproveitar minha vida. Ele ir embora definitivamente era uma coisa que eu _não_ queria que acontecesse. Não me importavam essas tais "circunstâncias" que ele não podia controlar. Eu _queria_ ficar com ele. Para sempre, o resto não interessava para mim.

Meu celular, que estava na sala, começou a tocar. Me cobri com o lençol mesmo e saí correndo até a sala. Peguei o celular e sentei no sofá – ignorando os flashes da noite anterior, e como eu e Edward ficamos _confortáveis_ naquele sofá.

- Alô?

- _Bella?_

_- _Oi, Ang.

- _Bom dia! Graças a Deus você está acordada. Preciso falar com você..._

- Angela, se é sobre minha noite com Edward, não posso falar agora, preciso resolver uma coisa primeiro...

- _Não, não! É sobre Edward, mas a história da sua noite com ele vai ter que esperar. Preciso te contar uma coisa. Não é das mais fáceis, mas acho que você precisa saber..._

_- _O que foi, Angela? Se é sobre Edward, diga logo!

- _Carlisle Cullen acabou de sair daqui, branco feito um fantasma, com uma cara nada boa. Ele parecia quase desesperado. E isso tudo depois de um telefonema. Falei com a secretária dele, só por curiosidade e descobri. Quem ligou foi a esposa dele, pra avisar que Edward está no hospital._

- Hospital? Edward no hospital? Tem certeza Angela?

- _Absoluta. Não sei em qual hospital, nem por que, mas pelo que vi a coisa é séria. Tá a maior movimentação aqui por causa disso._

_- _Mas... Ang... Edward estava _perfeito_ ontem. Não tem como ele estar no hospital!

- _Bella, acredite em mim... É informação segura, amiga._

_- _Obrigada por me avisar, Ang.

- _Por nada._ _Mas... Como foi a noite?_

_- _Foi perfeita. Mas acordei hoje de manhã e Edward não estava aqui. Deixou um bilhete... E, bem, eu preciso procurá-lo, Ang, ou não vou me perdoar por deixá-lo ir embora.

- _Opa, opa. Espere aí... Ele dormiu aí?_

- Dormiu...

- _Depois você vai me contar isso com detalhes, garota. Agora preciso ir. E você, vá atrás dele antes de ir trabalhar! Qualquer coisa me ligue, ok?_

_- _Tudo bem, Ang. Obrigada.

- _De nada. Até mais, Bella._

- Até.

Desliguei o celular e corri pro meu banheiro, tomando banho tão rápido que nem percebi. Tudo que conseguia pensar era que eu _precisava_ encontrar Edward e convencê-lo de que o que quer que fosse que o estava perturbando, nós iríamos passar juntos.

Me arrumei em tempo recorde e peguei meu celular e chaves de casa, não me incomodando com o horário. Ainda eram 11:30h da manhã e meu expediente só começava às 17h nos domingos. Torci para achar um táxi logo e forcei minha memória a lembrar do nome da loja da irmã de Edward. Era o único endereço que eu tinha dele, precisaria começar por lá.

Por sorte, peguei logo um táxi e lembrei o nome da loja – Edward tinha me dito na noite anterior, era uma loja de roupas que levava o sobrenome da família. Não era muito longe e logo eu estava descendo do táxi, em frente ao letreiro brilhante da _Cullen's_, que ao que parecia, era extremamente elegante. Entrei e fui diretamente até uma menina atrás de um balcão, e perguntei por Alice Cullen.

- Ela saiu daqui às pressas. Recebeu uma ligação da mãe, acho que o irmão dela está no hospital...

- O do meio? Que vem ajudá-la de vez em quando por aqui? – perguntou uma outra garota, que estava ao lado dela.

- Esse mesmo.

- Ele vive no hospital não é? Coitado...

Pisquei confusa diante dessa informação, mas eu não tinha tempo para isso.

- Você sabe pra que hospital ela foi? Preciso falar com ela urgentemente.

- Acho que ela foi ao _Lenox Hill_...

- É, foi esse mesmo – a segunda garota confirmou – Ela me avisou que estava indo para lá, e para só ligar pra ela se fosse extremamente urgente.

- Obrigada. – já ia saindo quando a segunda garota me chamou.

- Ei! O Lenox é muito grande, procure na ala de internações do sétimo andar, ok?

- Ok. Obrigada! – elas sorriram pra mim e eu saí correndo, novamente procurando um táxi.

E agradeci à minha Sorte que o táxi aparecesse logo. Cheguei ao hospital em vinte minutos, já com o coração disparado e a respiração faltando. Edward tinha que estar bem. Talvez fosse só um susto, certo? Mas... Se era assim, porque aquela garota falaria que ele "vivia no hospital"?

Entrei no hospital, indo direto até o sétimo andar – e torcendo para que estivesse no caminho certo para reencontrar Edward. Assim que saí do elevador fui direto até o balcão da recepção, parando para respirar antes de falar com a garota que me olhava do outro lado do balcão.

- Com licença, eu preciso de uma informação...

- Pois não.

- Edward Cullen está internado aqui?

- A senhorita é parente dele?

- Não, sou – e agora? O que eu era de Edward – sou uma amiga – certamente era mais seguro dizer isso.

- Sinto muito, não posso dar informações sobre pacientes para qualquer pessoa. Só parentes.

- Mas, por favor, você não está entendendo... Eu preciso vê-lo. Agora.

- Desculpe, não posso dar informações sobre pacientes para desconhecidos...

- Com licença? – uma voz doce falou ao meu lado.

Virei-me e encontrei uma garota pálida igual a Edward, baixinha e com olhos lindamente verdes. Seu cabelo era espetado e curto para todos os lados, num tom tão preto que contrastava com sua pele branca. Ela era linda e fofa, parecia uma fada.

- Ouvi que você está procurando por Edward Cullen... – ela disse, meio incerta.

- Estou. Você sabe onde ele está?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e pareceu me analisar, até que sorriu levemente.

- Qual seu nome?

- Bella. Bella Swan.

- Muito prazer Bella – ela disse, me surpreendendo enquanto me abraçava – Sou Alice, irmã mais nova do Edward.

Isso explicava a pele pálida e olhos verdes. E em como ela parecia adorável – eu já me sentia à vontade com ela ali. Era incrível o poder que a família Cullen tinha de ser extremamente agradável à primeira vista.

- Oi... Hm... Edward me falou muito de você.

Ela riu levemente.

- Duvido que ele tenha falado de mim tanto quanto falou de _você_.

Devo ter feito uma cara de choque muito engraçada, porque ela novamente riu. Ela pegou na minha mão e me levou até a salinha de espera vip, que tinha sofás e puffs acolchoados. Ela sentou num sofá de dois lugares, me convidando para sentar ali com ela. Sentei meio confusa. Onde estava Edward?

- Você foi um milagre na vida do meu irmão, Bella. Ontem no almoço ele só falava em você. Ele estava tão empolgado que parecia que ia explodir de felicidade. Não sei o que você fez, mas eu sinceramente agradeço – ela olhou pra mim e seus olhos estavam marejados. – É realmente uma pena que você só tenha o conhecido agora.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Alice?

- Aposto que ele não te contou, não é?

- O que ele deveria me contar? Ele apenas foi embora hoje de manhã, ou de madrugada, não sei... Só sei que quando acordei ele não estava lá e... havia um bilhete... ele dizia que tinha circunstâncias que não podia controlar... e ele tinha que ir... – só percebi que estava quase chorando quando Alice me abraçou novamente.

- Shh. Eu vou te explicar tudo, Bella.

Me endireitei na cadeira enquanto Alice respirava fundo.

- Aposto que ele escreveu nesse bilhete que ele tinha que sair da sua vida antes de te machucar, não é?

- Foi... Como você...?

- Ele só quer te proteger do inevitável Bella. Ele ainda não _entendeu_ que as pessoas que o amam não vão deixá-lo, não importa o que ele diga.

Pisquei, encarando Alice e esperando que ela me dissesse o que _diabos_ estava acontecendo. E esperando também que ela me dissesse finalmente onde estava Edward para que eu fosse falar com ele.

- Edward tem leucemia, Bella – ela disse, a voz baixa. Mas audível o suficiente para que eu ouvisse – Ele está em estado terminal. Descobrimos a doença há cinco anos, e há uns dois anos ele parou de responder ao tratamento. Mas já fazem dois meses que ele não consegue fazer absolutamente nada, e os médicos já deram o diagnóstico final... Ele não tem muito tempo, Bella. Ontem foi um dia _atípico_. Pela primeira vez em dois meses ele conseguiu levantar da cama, e disse que queria passear. Aí ele foi e te encontrou. Bella, foi apenas um dia. Ele piorou, novamente... E não parece que ele vá conseguir se recuperar.

Uma lágrima desceu do rosto de Alice enquanto eu tentava engolir. Ar, saliva, qualquer coisa. Eu estava tão perplexa que não conseguia mexer um músculo. _Leucemia_. Então essa era a "circunstância" que ele não podia controlar... Fora por isso que ele foi embora, para evitar que eu sofresse quando ele...

Eu não conseguia pensar na palavra. Era forte demais. _Irreal_ demais. Eu não conseguia. Eu precisava vê-lo.

- Alice, posso vê-lo? – minha voz saiu embargada, e eu engoli o choro.

Ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou, certamente procurando minha motivação por trás do pedido.

- Não vou a lugar algum. Quero ficar com ele, pelo tempo que ele ainda tiver. Eu o amo demais pra deixá-lo Alice...

Ela sorriu levemente.

- Venha, Bella. Sei que ele vai ficar feliz em ver você. Mesmo que ele não demonstre isso de primeira.

Ela levantou e eu a segui por dentro do hospital, andando pelo corredor estreito com o coração apertado. Até que ela parou numa porta, que tinha uma plaquinha: 712 B. Ela abriu a porta devagar e entrou. Eu a segui.

Lá dentro estavam quatro pessoas. Um homem alto e loiro, que estava meio recurvado num puff mais afastado da cama. Ao seu lado estava uma mulher com aparência gentil, os cabelos castanhos pendendo um pouco abaixo de seus ombros. Ela tinha o rosto um pouco vermelho – e imaginei que fosse porque tinha chorado. Ao lado dos dois, a terceira pessoa era um cara imenso, de cabelos pretos e curtos. Sua expressão também era triste e algo me dizia que isso era extremamente errado.

A quarta pessoa estava na cama. E era ele. Edward estava ligado ao oxigênio, e estava dormindo. Ou pelo menos parecia dormir. Ele quase não parecia a mesma pessoa. Estava muito mais pálido do que o dia anterior e tinha a aparência tão fraca que eu tive medo.

As outras pessoas na sala me olharam, como se perguntassem a si mesmas quem eu era e porque estava ali. Vi mais do que ouvi, Alice sussurrar algo para eles. Eles assentiram uma vez e saíram do quarto. Alice chegou perto de mim e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

- Pode ficar quanto tempo quiser. Estaremos lá fora, se precisar é só chamar ok?

Apenas balancei a cabeça, porque no momento em que ela disse "estaremos lá fora", os olhos de Edward se abriram, olhando para a janela, que ficava do lado oposto ao que eu estava. Alice saiu sem dizer mais nada e eu sentei na poltrona ao lado da cama, segurando a mão direita de Edward. Ele gemeu e virou-se para mim.

- Incrível como eu já sei que é você...

Eu ri levemente, e passei uma das minhas mãos por seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos para aproveitar o carinho e suspirou. Depois abriu os olhos e me encarou, seus olhos cheios de apreensão.

- Por que não me contou? – perguntei, minha voz baixa e calma.

- Não queria que você ficasse preocupada... Ou que sofresse quando eu...

- Shh – silenciei seus lábios colocando o dedo indicador sobre eles – Não diga. E você está enganado se pensa que vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. – ele sorriu levemente e eu retribuí – Eu te _amo_, Edward. E eu vou ficar com você, até o fim. Não me importo se seja rápido ou até que nós dois estejamos de cabelos brancos olhando nossos netos brincarem na varanda. Eu quero você. Quero o tempo que você puder me dar.

Uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho e eu me inclinei para secá-la – com os lábios. Edward me puxou para si – tão fraquinho que eu só percebi porque segurava sua mão – e eu o abracei.

- Eu te amo, Bella.

- Eu também te amo, Edward. Sempre.

Passei o resto do meu dia ali, pouco me lixando para meu celular, que tocou tantas vezes que tive que desligá-lo. Jacob iria ter que se virar sem mim agora. Eu não pretendia voltar ao restaurante nem tão cedo. E quando voltasse, seria para pedir demissão. Edward estava tão fraco que me doía vê-lo daquele jeito, mesmo com ele me assegurando de que estava tudo bem. Aquilo era apenas ele tentando me acalmar – e não estava funcionando. Meu coração estava apertado com o que eu _sabia_ que ia acontecer, mas eu não podia ser fraca agora. Edward precisava de mim.

Alice me deixou sozinha com Edward por cerca de uma hora – o suficiente para que eu o convencesse que não ia deixá-lo e ele aceitar isso, com sorrisos maravilhosos. Ele acabou adormecendo, e logo depois Alice voltou, com todos os outros. Ela me apresentou, e a mulher de cabelos castanhos – que eu descobri ser Esme, a mãe de Edward – me abraçou com força, me agradecendo. Quando perguntei por que, ela apenas sorriu. Conheci também Carlisle – o loiro, pai de Edward – e Emmett – o irmão mais velho e gigante. Eles foram tão atenciosos e carinhosos comigo que eu não me sentia nem um pouco deslocada ali. Eu estava estranhamente em casa.

Não liguei pra Jacob nem atendi nenhuma ligação dele durante o dia todo. Quando Edward perguntou porque eu não atendia o celular, eu apenas disse que ia seguir seu conselho e ir atrás do meu sonho, e que começaria largando o emprego. Ele sorriu, murmurando um "essa é minha garota" que me fez rir. No fim do dia, Esme e Alice me convenceram a voltar pra casa, tomar um bom banho e relaxar, me prometendo que me ligariam a qualquer novidade. Eu não queria ir, mas Edward me garantiu que ainda estaria lá quando eu voltasse no dia seguinte. Me despedi deles – dando um beijo rápido em Edward – e me preparei para pedir a sorte que me mandasse um táxi logo. Edward pareceu adivinhar e pediu a seu irmão Emmett que me levasse em casa. Ele disse um animado "sem problemas" e eu fui com ele.

- Sabe, Bella... – disse Emmett assim que parou na porta do meu prédio – Nós realmente ficamos agradecidos por você ter aparecido na vida do Edward. Ele ficou mais feliz depois disso. Mesmo que ele... Tenha que ir logo, pelo menos ele conheceu a garota certa.

- Obrigada, Emmett. Eu tenho muito o que agradecer ao Edward também. Ele me ajudou a perceber o que é _realmente_ importante.

Emmett sorriu e eu me despedi dele, entrando em casa rápido. Estava exausta, mesmo tendo ficado apenas sentada o dia inteiro. Angela ligou, e eu expliquei tudo para ela – desde o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, deixando-a chocada e feliz ao dizer que Edward tinha dormido comigo, até o fato de que ele tinha leucemia e agora eu ia ficar do lado dele. Ela ficou orgulhosa por eu ter tomado a decisão de deixar o restaurante, e disse que estaria ali do meu lado pra me ajudar no que pudesse. Desliguei quando estava ficando tarde demais, e Ben acabara de chegar, exigindo sua atenção. Não liguei para o restaurante para explicar minha ausência. Resolveria isso quando tudo acabasse. Tomei um banho quente e deitei naquela cama que agora me trazia tantas lembranças, e tão logo deitei, dormi, exausta.

Um mês se passou na mesma rotina. Edward melhorava e piorava, deixando todos nós aflitos e apreensivos. Na primeira semana, eu tinha ido ao _China Town_ e pedido demissão. Jacob fez um escândalo por isso, mas não me importei. Apenas avisei que queria minhas contas logo, e se ele não as enviasse, eu procuraria um advogado. Isso o fez colaborar. Edward melhorara consideravelmente naquela semana, e eu estava otimista. Em vão, porque logo depois ele piorou. E só piorou.

Foram as três semanas mais difíceis da minha vida, vendo Edward definhar a cada dia, tão fraco que devia ser proibido. Não sabia quanto mais podia aguentar de sua dor, até que aconteceu o que todos estávamos esperando, mas o que _ninguém_ estava preparado para enfrentar.

**Um Mês Depois**

Eu estava abraçada com Alice, já com o rosto inchado e vermelho de tanto chorar. Eu sabia que não adiantava, mas não conseguia evitar. Esme estava ao nosso lado, abraçada com Carlisle, e os dois choravam. Até Emmett, que tinha se mostrado tão forte esse tempo todo... No momento em que o monitor indicou _perda de sinal vital_ ele se mostrou tão abalado quanto nós.

O pastor dizia suas palavras finais, enquanto alguns homens pegavam as pás e começavam a jogar terra de volta no buraco – que agora abrigava o corpo frio e sem vida de Edward. Todos nós nos chegamos e jogamos flores ali. Eu sentia como se meu coração tivesse se partido, e metade dele estivesse sendo enterrada junto com ele. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que tivesse encontrado a felicidade e o amor tão rápido – e perdido os dois, talvez mais rápido do que conseguira. Eu me sentia fraca e sem ânimo, mas me segurava nas últimas palavras de Edward para mim.

"_Lute pelos seus sonhos, Bella. Não importa o quão absurdos eles pareçam. Lembre-se, por favor, por mim, que você não tem todo tempo do mundo. Você nunca saberá quando é seu último dia, então faça o que for preciso para ser feliz, meu amor. E saiba que mesmo que não pareça, eu estarei com você. Sempre."_

Fechei os olhos enquanto voltava ao meu lugar ao lado de Alice – enquanto os outros deixavam suas rosas brancas caírem também. Eu ia fazer o que Edward me pedira – eu ia ser _feliz_. E ele estaria comigo, sempre. Eu sabia disso.

Coloquei a mão no pé da minha barriga enquanto sentia a veracidade daquilo. Edward estava comigo. Ele sempre estaria.

**Três Anos Depois**

- Anthony Cullen, já disse pra vir aqui! – chamei-o pela terceira, vez, já enfurecida.

- Mas, mãe, eu já disse que não fui eu! – meu filho de quase três anos reclamou, fazendo um biquinho irresistível com o lábio inferior.

Ele era tão adorável! Mesmo agora, zangada que ele tivesse quebrado a moldura nova que eu trouxera para colocar em uma de minhas fotografias, eu não conseguia ficar zangada por muito tempo.

Anthony me olhava com seus olhos brilhantes e verdes, seus cabelos desarrumados e no curioso tom de bronze que eu amava. O bico completava sua pose, e não controlei minha gargalhada.

- Tudo bem, venha aqui. – ele veio, claramente feliz porque percebera que eu não ia castigá-lo – Só tenha cuidado da próxima vez ok?

- Certo, mamãe. Posso voltar a brincar com o tio agora?

- Claro.

Com isso ele saiu em disparada, de volta ao quintal, onde Emmett o esperava com uma bola.

- Ele é _igualzinho_ ao pai... Até nas travessuras. – riu Esme, me ajudando a catar os cacos da moldura.

Sorri enquanto colocava tudo num saco de lixo. Quando estava tudo arrumado de novo, sentei-me no sofá. Esme sentou ao meu lado e logo Alice estava lá também.

- Você parece bem, Bella. Feliz.

- E eu estou, Esme – respondi com um sorriso genuíno. – Eu finalmente consegui realizar meu sonho, graças a Edward.

Ela sorriu, não conseguindo evitar os olhos marejados. Eu a abracei, a mulher que eu considerara minha segunda mãe tão rápido que me doía separar-me dela.

- Parece que ele realmente conseguiu deixar sua marca...

- Deixou, Alice. Desde que o conheci consigo finalmente agir procurando meu sonho. E consigo deixar o passado pra trás e ver que o futuro é o que eu quiser que ele seja. E além de tudo, eu sei que se o _amanhã não vier_ eu terei vivido minha vida da melhor forma que pude – porque eu corri atrás e fiz acontecer.

Alice e Esme sorriram pra mim, claramente concordando comigo. Anthony me chamou e eu corri, para brincar com meu filho, que parecia tanto com o pai que eu chegava a me perguntar se era mesmo _meu_ filho. Não que eu me incomodasse com isso.

Ele abriu seu sorriso branco pra mim e eu o peguei no colo, girando-o no ar e fazendo-o gargalhar alto, sorrindo ao perceber – mais uma vez – que eu tinha feito as pazes com minha Sorte, e que finalmente, a vida era _perfeita._

E isso graças às palavras sábias de Edward, que me tiraram do torpor de _conformidade_ em que eu vivia, e fizeram-me perceber que eu podia ser feliz com o que tinha, e que eu deveria _viver_, antes que fosse tarde, antes que fosse meu _último dia_.

"_Meu melhor amigo me deu o melhor conselho_

_Ele disse: cada dia é um presente, não um direito adquirido._

_Não deixe pedra sem virar,_

_Deixe seus medos pra trás._

_E não leve a vida apenas como uma mera passagem._

_O primeiro passo que você dá é o salto mais longo._

_Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

_E amanhã fosse tarde demais_

_Você poderia dizer adeus para o ontem?_

_Você viveria cada momento como se fosse o último?_

_Deixaria velhas fotos no passado?_

_Doaria cada centavo que você tem?_

_Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

_Ir contra o que é natural deveria ser um modo de vida._

_O que vale a recompensa sempre se vale a briga._

_Cada segundo conta porque não há segunda chance._

_Então viva a vida tal qual você não o fará duas vezes._

_Não deixe sua própria vida à deriva._

_Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

_E amanhã fosse tarde demais_

_Você poderia dizer adeus para o ontem?_

_Você viveria cada momento como se fosse o último?_

_Deixaria velhas fotos no passado?_

_Doaria cada centavo que você tem?_

_Ligaria para aqueles amigos que você nunca vê?_

_Lembraria-se de velhas memórias?_

_Perdoaria seus inimigos?_

_Encontraria aquela pessoa com a qual você sonha?_

_Jurando "de pés juntos" ao Deus lá de cima_

_Que você finalmente vai se apaixonar?_

_Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

_Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

_Você impressionaria curando um coração partido?_

_Você sabe que nunca é tarde demais_

_Para pedir para as estrelas_

_Esquecendo quem você é._

_Então faça o que for preciso_

_Porque você não pode rebobinar_

_Um momento nesta vida_

_Não deixe nada atrapalhar o seu caminho_

_Pois as mãos do tempo nunca estão do seu lado._

_Se hoje fosse seu último dia..."_

_**(If Today Was Your Last Day – Nickelback)**_

**~* FIM *~**

**

* * *

**

***Eu adoro essa frase em _Crepúsculo_. Achei que encaixava direitinho nessa cena, por isso coloquei. Créditos à tia Stephenie :D**

**Então? Que tal todos e todas que lerem me fazer feliz apertando o botãozinho aí embaixo e deixando review? *pisca os cílios***

**Contem-me tudo ok? Quero saber em detalhes, huahauhau =D**

**Mais fics minhas no meu perfil ;)**

**Beijinhos**

**Kessy**


End file.
